1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harnesses. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a quick release pet harness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Guide dogs or service animals are used to help disabled persons. Service dogs can benefit people with disabilities associated with many diagnoses, including (but not limited to): Spinal cord/head trauma (injury, stroke), Visual or hearing deficits, Arthritis, Ataxia/poor balance, Multiple sclerosis, Cerebral palsy, Muscular dystrophy, Spina bifida, Seizure disorders, Cardio/pulmonary disease, Arteriovascular disease (primary or secondary to diabetes, etc.), Psychiatric disabilities.
Service dogs can be trained to reliably perform many tasks. For example, a service dog can be trained in leading a person who has a visual impairment around obstacles, to destinations (seating, across street, to/through door, to/into elevator, etc.). Guide dogs can also discriminate between sounds in order, for example, to alert a person with a hearing impairment to the presence of specific sounds, such as: smoke/fire/clock alarms, telephone, baby crying, sirens, another person's presence, timers buzzing, knocks at a door, or other unusual sounds. Service dogs can also give general assistance to their guardian, including: helping person balance for transfer/ambulation, pulling wheelchair, helping person rise from sitting or fallen position, getting items that are dropped or otherwise out of reach, and e.g., helping to open/close doors and drawers, helping person undress/dress, carrying items in backpack, acting as physical buffer to jostling by others, putting clothes in washer/remove from dryer, and barking to alert for help.
Generally, federal laws protect people with disabilities to be accompanied by their service animals. No deposits or extra fees may be charged for the service animal. ID or “certification” of the service dog's training, or of the person's disability, cannot be required for access on buses, trains, planes, taxis, rental cars, US-registered cruise ships or to places open to the public.
Thus, service animals are involved in almost every aspect of many different people's lives. Many of the public places that a service animal will go with their guardian will be crowded or generally not ideally designed to accommodate a service dog. For example, there is little or no room between the seats in a bus to accommodate both the service dog and their guardian. Additionally, many places that a service dog may be present will also have other dogs present. This can lead to other dogs attacking the service dog. These types of problems can cause discomfort or injury to both the service dog and their guardian. These problems are increased when the harness for the service dog has a fixed handle from the service dog to the guardian. For example, the handle can poke the dog in the back when in a cramped space. Furthermore, service dogs have broken their backs in fights due to landing on the fixed handle that is part of a harness assembly.
Thus, a harness assembly and/or handle which overcome these and other problems and disadvantages is needed.